<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Through The Blind by MiniPlotTwister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505285">Looking Through The Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPlotTwister/pseuds/MiniPlotTwister'>MiniPlotTwister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPlotTwister/pseuds/MiniPlotTwister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake had known Clarke Griffin all through high school, she was the outspoken girl who always had something to say. One day though, Bellamy sees Clarke get kidnapped after school but before she disappears she gives Bellamy one clue.</p><p>Fast forward 10 years Bellamy Blake is now a Private Detective determined to figure out the disappearance of Clarke Griffin, but along the way he will encounter many people, and as he digs deeper he finds himself in the middle of a huge conspiracy.</p><p>But just what did this have to do with Clarke Griffin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disappearance of Clarke Griffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I once knew a girl named Clarke Griffin.</p><p>She was what everyone called as outspoken. She was a girl of many opinions and many facts to back them all up. She loved raising her hand whenever she knew the answer to a question, probably because she always knew the right answers. She was smart. A straight A student who had all the teachers in her corner. Clarke Griffin was basically the golden child, not to mention the party planner for all school events.</p><p>Whenever the school hosted homecoming or a spring dance or a fund raiser it was always Clarke who was in charge, and as much as everyone wanted to hate on her for being little miss golden girl, they had to admit she really knew how to throw some amazing parties.</p><p>Her talents didn’t stop there though.</p><p>Clarke also happened to be quite the artist, her drawings and painting always made it into the school’s showcase, and so far Clarke had won every art competition the school’s had.</p><p>She was the talk of the school, the name everyone whispered about as she walked down the halls, art supplies in hand.</p><p>She was like all of the 9 muses created by Zeus combined, and I would be completely lying if I said I wasn’t just a little bit jealous of her.</p><p>Everything she did, she did it well.</p><p>So when I got partnered with her for a project in what I considered to be my best subject;History I was determined not to be upstaged by little miss golden child.</p><p>“Bellamy I don’t think we should do our project on Anne Bonny, I mean she was a notorious pirate, but I think Ching Shih would be the better option she was not only married to a notorious pirate but she also ascended into becoming the pirate queen had 800,000 sailors under her and led her crew through many successful pirating endeavors but she also fought off numerous government ships and managed to walk away without her and her crew of thousands even facing prison, She was a vicious lady but you gotta admit she was pretty bad ass.” She said.</p><p>“So was Anne Bonny, Bonny had to dress up as a boy just to hide the fact that her dad had a baby with his maid and not his own wife. She then proceeded to stab her dad’s new house maid, married John Bonny who basically ratted out pirates for a living, Eventually met Calico Jack a famous pirate, ran away with him leaving her husband, proceeded to become a bad ass pirate queen along with her lover Calico and friend Mary.”</p><p>“Yeah but she wasn’t even a pirate long, at least Ching Shih reigned a while.” Clarke pointed out, causing Bellamy to frown.</p><p>“Anne Bonny not only escaped death after her crew got caught, but proceeded to get married again and had 8 kids, and managed to live into her 80’s.” Bellamy touted.</p><p>“I’m still not impressed.” Clarke shrugged.</p><p>“Her last words to Calico, a man who she claimed to love by the way was “had you fought like a man, you need not have been hang'd like a dog."  Bellamy pointed out. “Doesn’t get much more savage than that.” Bellamy smirked seeing her surprised face.</p><p>“Okay she was kinda bad ass.” Clarke admitted.</p><p>He smirked knowing he had won that battle but he still wasn’t thrilled with working with Clarke, she loved to take over everything and he knew that if he didn’t step up, she would be running this entire project.</p><p>“Anyway I've got to get home, we can look up more info on Anne Bonny tomorrow.” Clarke said packing up her things.</p><p>“Let me guess, the princess has some more painting or event planning to do?” Bellamy teased gaining a eye roll from the blonde.</p><p>“Yes because I actually have dreams and aspirations.” She shot back. “All you do is walk around the school thinking your some kind of rebellious king that can do whatever the hell he wants.” She sneered.</p><p>“What’s wrong with whatever the hell I want?” He asks.</p><p>“Because life needs rules and structures, and justice.” She snapped.</p><p>“Justice?” He asked finding that a weird thing to just throw into the conversation.</p><p>She looked as if she was processing what she had said and completely shook her head, “Whatever Bellamy, do whatever the hell you want, see how far that gets you.” And with that she packed up her books and supplies and proceeded to leave.</p><p>He sighed shaking his head wondering just how he was going to deal with working with that girl when all she did was boss people around.</p><p>He slowly picked up his things and made his way out the door wondering if his younger sister Octavia was home or over one of her friends house. He never could tell these days where exactly she was, she was determined to be a free spirit every since their mom had picked up extra shifts at work and rarely saw her kids these days.</p><p>He shook that thought out of his mind and was finally met with the cool out doors, he hurriedly fished in his back pocket for his car keys before a shrill scream echoed through the basically empty parking lot.</p><p>He looked over to see where the blood curdling scream had come from and he was stunned to see that Clarke was being dragged into a van by two guys way across the parking lot.</p><p>“Hey what the hell!” Bellamy immediately yelled running towards them.</p><p>The kidnappers looked over to see him running after them but they didn’t hesitate, they quickly threw Clarke in the van and one quickly ran to the drivers side while the other remained in the back of the van with Clarke.</p><p>He had never ran so fast before in his life, but he knew he was never going to reach her in time. Clarke and his eyes met for a brief second before she quickly opened her sketchbook, tore out a page, balled it up, and threw it out the backdoor before her kidnapper could close the door.</p><p>“BELLAMY!” She screamed her eyes meeting his one last time, he didn’t know it at the time, but he had completely memorized them, her scared watery blue eyes, that were pleading for him to do something. Before he could even yell anything back the door closed shut and the van immediately sped out the parking lot its wheels screeching loudly as they went further and further away.</p><p>Bellamy had finally reached the spot where the van had been, his heart pounding, his ears ringing in complete confusion, horror and pure adrenaline.</p><p>He ran a shaky hand through his curly hair and immediately picked up the paper Clarke had thrown out the door.</p><p>He un balled it while trying to steady his labored breathing, his eyes quickly scanned the picture, but his brain couldn’t make anything out of it.</p><p>It was just a bird drawn in ink pen.</p><p>He looked up and back at his surroundings, trying to figure out how what had started out as just a dark winter evening, had suddenly changed his entire life. It was that day he made a promise, he didn’t know how, he didn’t even know why he wanted to help the girl who had been nothing but a pain in the ass for him his entire high school experience, Maybe it was the way her eyes pleaded at him for help, maybe it was the way she screamed his name, maybe it was because she had left him with this weird drawing, nevertheless he made a silent promise to himself that night, that he was going to find out what happened to Clarke Griffin.</p><p>Even if it killed him.</p><p>-</p><p>A:N Hi everyone, I hope your liking this story so far!! This is my first time really posting anything on here, but i’m excited. Just wanted to say I wanted to add in  a little bit of a history lesson, since Bellamy loves history and i decided having Bellamy and Clarke argue over historical female pirates would be funny. I got most of that info off of Wikipedia, as well as Buzzfeed’s Ruining History Episodes…So I don’t actually no how factual that information is. But hey I tried. lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Search is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4 months has passed since Clarke Disappeared, Bellamy is struggling to live with the guilt of letting her get kidnapped. But someone provides him with new motivation..and some very interesting secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 months later</p><p>I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock, its noise ringing through my ears and I had to hesitate not to throw my clock across the room.</p><p>I hadn’t had a good nights sleep in four months, ever since I saw Clarke Griffin get abducted I had done nothing but take interviews from police, explain what happened to my friends, while also assuring my mom and sister that I was perfectly fine. Which wasn’t an easy task, every morning mom would fix a big breakfast while simultaneously engaging me in a game of 20 questions that always went a bit like this.</p><p>“Are you sure your okay?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I can stay home more-”</p><p>“No i’m fine.”</p><p>“Bellamy, your friend got kidnapped.”</p><p>“She wasn’t really my friend, but yeah I know, I was there remember?” </p><p>“Bell-”</p><p>“Look I gotta go, I have another interview with the police and after school Clarke’s mom invited me over probably to ask me a bunch of questions that I don’t have the answer to.” I said grabbing a piece of toast.</p><p>“Okay well, be careful I love you.” She said as I made my way out the door, “Love you too.” I said back bracing myself for what I knew was going to be a very long day.</p><p>-</p><p>It was finally after school and I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, but I promised Clarke’s mom I would come by. I was pulling up to the address Clarke’s mom had given me earlier, and I was kind of stunned that Clarke’s house was so huge. I didn’t take her as the rich girl type, but this house screamed luxury. As I approached the porch hands in pockets, I felt the drawing in my pocket that Clarke gave me that I had held onto and hadn’t told the police about yet,  I’ve been trying to figure out for months why Clarke gave me this picture, It didn’t really seem all that important but I knew it had to be a clue of some sort. I figured if she gave it to me, it must be something that only I could deduce. That’s why despite wanting to toss in the trash, I hung onto it, because regardless if Clarke was my friend or not, her disappearance was very real, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.</p><p>With that new guilt in mind, I rang the doorbell, suddenly feeling more nervous than before.</p><p>I was about to meet the mother of the girl I just let get kidnapped.</p><p>How the hell was this going to go?</p><p>The door immediately flew open and I was met with a older woman with long brown hair, a sad smile, and baggy eyes that  some how mirrored his own.</p><p>Safe to say she hasn’t been sleeping well either.</p><p>“Bellamy Blake?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, your Abby Griffin? Clarke’s mom.” I asked even though her smudged mascara already answered his questions, she had been crying.</p><p>“Yes, come in.” She said opening the door wider for he could come in.</p><p>He entered the house and was more than surprised to find boxes every where. And the house was almost complete bare except for a few couches and chairs.</p><p>“Uhh are you going somewhere?” Bellamy asked looking at Mrs. Griffin.</p><p>“I am actually, the police don’t know who kidnapped my daughter, and I just need to escape from this house.” She sighed her voice shaky as she spoke. “Everywhere I look things remind me of her..and I just..It’s too much for me.” Abby said running a shaky hand through her hair.</p><p>“Hey, she’s only been gone for four months I mean..they could still find her.” I said not sure if I was even believing what I said.</p><p>“I want to believe that.” Abby says as she sits down on the couch gesturing for Bellamy to sit on the one across from her.</p><p>“Then why don’t you? I mean your already packing up your bags and leaving and she’s only been gone a few months, It’s like you already know she’s not coming back.” Bellamy said looking at Abby’s face to see a sorrowful look that didn’t make him feel any better.</p><p>Bellamy’s eyes widened realizing, “You know she’s not coming back.” He breathed looking at her for some sort of explanation.</p><p>“I’m assuming Clarke didn’t tell you much about her life.” Abby sighed.</p><p>“We weren’t exactly friends.” Bellamy admitted.</p><p>“Did she tell you her dad died last year?” Abby asks.</p><p>He shook his head completely stunned, “No she didn’t.”</p><p>“That’s because he didn’t just die, he was murdered.” She continues, her fingers make her way to a ring that she’s wearing on her necklace like a pendant.</p><p>“Murdered?” Bellamy’s shifted in his seat, trying to process this information carefully but he couldn’t shake the eerie feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“You see my husband worked with Former Governor Russel Lightbourne  as a CC-”</p><p>“A Crisis Coordinator?”</p><p>“Yes, your a smart kid.”</p><p>“I just pay attention in History and Politics..” He shrugged.</p><p>“Well, then I assume you know that Governor Russel Lightbourne was admitted into hospice after falling ill.” She said her tone shifting into something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.</p><p>“Yeah he’s got cancer right?” </p><p>“Wrong. That’s what the media is saying, but I think he was poisoned, just like my husband.” Abby whispered.</p><p>“You think someone tried to kill him?” Bellamy mouth flew agape, not believing what he was hearing, I mean government cover ups weren’t anything new..but this was on another scale.</p><p> “Yes.”</p><p>“Why would they do that, and why did they kill your husband?” Bellamy asked suddenly wanting to know everything.</p><p>“My husband had found out some pretty alarming information from one of the officials at the WHO. You heard about the cases of food poisoning surging in the hospitals?” Abby asked her voice still low.</p><p>“Yeah, there was a recall in all beef products.” He remembered quite well, his mom had stopped cooking anything with beef in it.</p><p>“Well, my husband found out that apparently it isn’t E Coli that’s getting people sick, but the meat itself.” She explained. </p><p>“You mean the cows..are sick?” He asked raising a brow.</p><p>“Exactly, I don’t know all the details, but rumor has it the sick cows had something to do with a bigger cover up, my husband was worried about this because he claimed that whatever was making the cows sick would spread to not only other animals but other crops that the public consume as well.”</p><p>Bellamy took a second to think all of this through trying to connect the dots, but he wasn’t understanding what any of this had to do with Clarke Griffin.</p><p>“The Governor and my husband tried to go to the president with this information, and they said they had already handled it, and sure enough the cases of food poisoning did stop, but a few months later my husband got word that 4 people had died in North Carolina that had contracted food poisoning by eating beef from the same manufacturing company that our state used. He was informed once again by the WHO that before these people died they suffered hallucinations, amnesia, and then hysteria.”</p><p>“Wait all that from food poisoning?” Bellamy blinked in confusion.</p><p>“No, those symptoms are definitely not common with food poisoning, I’m a doctor and I know, and so did my husband, he went to the Governor with this in alarm, and Lightbourne then mentioned it to the President and his advisors..a few weeks later my husband was dead, and Governor Lightbourne was extremely ill and has been in hospice every since.” Abby said wiping a tear that ran down her face.</p><p>“You think this is a bigger conspiracy..” Bellamy said in complete astonishment. “You think the Government kidnapped Clarke!?”</p><p>“Sshh not so loud!” Abby quickly shushed him. “I don’t know if this house has been wired or not.” She said with complete seriousness.</p><p>His eyes widened, he couldn’t believe the type of information he was being trusted with at the moment, knowing this kind of stuff could be deadly.</p><p>“Listen, I want to believe my daughter is alive, but with a conspiracy like this, I can’t even trust the police, they could work with the government-”</p><p>“And try to figure out what else you know..” Bellamy finished.</p><p>“Exactly, I want to find my daughter more than anything in the world..but if i’m going to do that, I need to get out of this house.” She whispered.</p><p>“Where are you going to go?” Bellamy asked.</p><p>“I know someone who works in the CIA and I can trust him, I already reached out to him and he’s agreed to help me, he claims that they’ve been looking into this as well.” She says.</p><p>Bellamy ran a hand through his hair trying to wrap his brain around everything he’s been told, and that’s when his mind went to the picture.</p><p>“Abby your daughter left me something before she got taken.” Bellamy revealed pulling out the picture from his pocket and unfolding it for she can see.</p><p>Abby quickly took the picture and looked at it, a smile crossing her face as her eyes scanned the picture. “This is definitely Clarke’s artwork, she was so talented.” Abby said choking back a sob.</p><p>“Do you know why she left me this?” He asked his eyes burning with hope, a hope that almost shocked Abby, after everything she told him, he didn’t look completely defeated, instead he only looked more determined and hopeful then ever.</p><p>“I don’t..but..” She said looking at the picture really good.</p><p>“But?” Bellamy asked looking at her intensely.</p><p>“It’s weird..she doesn’t usually draw in ink pen.” She said handing the picture back to Bellamy.</p><p>“Ink pen?”</p><p>“Yes, she usually draws with all her fancy drawing pencils, or paint brushes even, never pen.” She said.</p><p>Bellamy looked at the picture one more time before sighing and putting it back in his pocket, not really knowing what to do with that information, if it was even information at all.</p><p>“Look Bellamy, I didn’t ask you here today to blame you for my daughter disappearing, you were just the last person to see her and I just..I don’t know wanted some kind of closure I guess. Was she happy that day?” Abby asked him.</p><p>“You mean before she got kidnapped? I mean..I guess, we were arguing over a project but I did see her throughout the day and yeah she was her normal Clarkey self.” He said almost laughing at the image of the feisty blonde girl telling off someone on the event committee for not ordering enough balloons.</p><p>Abby smiled, “I know she could sometimes be a bit much, but that’s what made her so special. She really wanted to make people happy, have fun, see a little bit of a brighter future than before, I remember one day I asked her why she liked art so much, her answer caught me off guard, she said that art was a way of seeing things as clear as day yet people always seemed to want to see a deeper meaning, She said she liked when people did that though, She said looking through life in simplicity is what blinds everyone, In this case she called seeing the deeper meaning as Looking through the blind I think that’s what she called it.” She said.</p><p>“Looking through the blind..” Bellamy repeated.</p><p>“God I miss her so much.” Abby cried.</p><p>Bellamy frowned and before he realized it was taking her hand in comfort. “Mrs. Griffin, I’m going to find out what happened to your daughter, I promise.” He said squeezing her hand.</p><p>“I already told you Bellamy, She’s just gone.” She cried.</p><p>“I know what you told me, but I don’t believe that.” Bellamy insisted. “The last person she called out before she disappeared was me, and I can’t just live with that.” Bellamy said his voice tightening with emotions.</p><p>Abby looked at the young man and for some reason believed him when he said he would find Clarke. His eyes was burning with determination, it reminded her of when she last saw her husband before he went to talk with the Governor.</p><p>Abby got up and walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out what looked like a old journal.</p><p>“This was Clarke’s journal, she wrote down a lot of things in it, maybe there’s something in it that can help you.” Abby said handing it to him.</p><p>He took the journal in his hands as he rubbed his fingers over wear it said in neat cursive writing, Clarke Griffin.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want this?” Bellamy asked her in reassurance.</p><p>“No, you keep it, your right, you were the last person to see my daughter, It’s only right that your the first person she sees when you find her.” Abby said catching his attention.</p><p>“Mrs. Griffin..” He started.</p><p>“I know, and I trust you, now please..Go find my daughter.” She says desperately.</p><p>And just like that, the search for Clarke Griffin was on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Secret Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellamy and His friend Miller uncover a clue that might just lead them to Clarke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years later</p><p>He awoke with a jolt his breathing heavy and labored as he looked around his dimly lit apartment trying to grasp what time it was.</p><p>His clock read 6:45 A.M and he groaned knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep. His forehead was dripping with sweat and his mind was still reeling from the dream he had just had.</p><p>He found a almost empty glass of scotch by his bedside table and he quickly polished it off, day drinking becoming just a norm to him by now.</p><p>Groaning as he stood up he tried to ignore his friend Miller’s comments circling through his head about him turning into a old man.</p><p>Running a hand along his newly grown beard he thought about shaving it but quickly dismissed it as he found that he just really didn’t care what other people thought of his appearance these days.</p><p>Taking a quick shower and putting on his normal outfit that consisted of dark blue jeans, a navy sweat shirt, and black leather jack with his detective badge on it he decided to make himself some coffee to help him get through the rest of what was going to be another very long day.</p><p>It had been 10 years since the disappearance of Clarke Griffin, and true to his word he spent everyday since then trying to piece together information from what Abby had told him that day with other interviews he had done throughout the years. After High School he had graduated and majored in Investigative Journalism with a Minor in History. To say that his mother and sister was shocked about his minor being History and not his Major was putting it lightly, but after cluing them in on the mission Abby had put upon him they understood, they didn’t particularly like it, but they understood.</p><p>-8 Years ago-</p><p>“Bellamy, you have no reason to go out searching for this girl, you did your job and called the police, it is their job to find her, not yours!” His mother had yelled worried about her son and his decision.</p><p>“And I told you that the police are involved in this and we can’t trust them!” He yelled back angrily. “Look mom, I understand your worried about me, but Clarke has been missing for 2 years! There’s no telling where they’re keeping her!” He exasperated.</p><p>“Exactly she’s been gone for 2 years Bellamy, what makes you think she’s even alive!?” She screamed.</p><p>He winced at that thought, because that thought had been circling his head every since she disappeared, but he shook his head dismissing the idea. These were government officials, Clarke obviously knew something, knew something important that they wanted, they wouldn’t just kill her. He felt it in his gut that she was still alive, and his gut had never been wrong before.</p><p>“No she’s alive mom, she was taken by the government, probably have her held in some safe house or something.” Bellamy insisted.</p><p>“Right she knew something, something about sick cows and food poisoning right?” His mother scoffed, “If that’s true, they would’ve released her by now, nobody’s gotten food poisoning lately so the conspiracy must be over right?” His mom said crossing her arms.</p><p>“Wrong, the cases of food poisoning had gone down, but the number of psychiatric patients have gone up.” He revealed causing his mom to raise a brow in confusion.</p><p>“Psychiatric patients?” His mother questioned.</p><p>“Yeah I checked with the asylum and for the last two years there’s been a raise of psychiatric patients being admitted.” He said.</p><p>“And what does that have to do with anything?” Aurora sighed realizing just how deeply her son was engrossed in this case.</p><p>“Because Abby said that a few months after the food poisoning the same patients that had food poisoning experienced symptoms of hallucinations, amnesia, and hysteria before they eventually died,  These are ALL the same symptoms these newer patients are having before being admitted.” He stressed.</p><p>He watched his mother look at him in deep thought as a frown washed over her face, “Okay maybe there is some type of weird conspiracy going on, but why do YOU have to be one to solve it?” Aurora asked.</p><p>“Because she called out to me mom.” Bellamy answered. “The last thing she yelled out for was me, and I can’t have that on my conscience.” He explained biting his lip.</p><p>-</p><p>Bellamy poured his coffee into a mug and went over to his laptop that contained numerous cases he had received over the years that needed solving.</p><p>He was a private investigator, and even though finding Clarke Griffin was his overall main priority, he still needed to make money, so he gladly accepted cases from people who needed his help when they were to reluctant to or couldn’t turn to police. Of course this meant for him that more than likely his mission of the day was helping suspicious spouses spy on their partner always afraid of cheating going on, but hey it was what he signed up for.</p><p>He was browsing through his email about to respond to a woman who was convinced her boyfriend of 3 years was cheating on her with her cousin of all people when the front door flew open and in stepped Miller with a box of donuts.</p><p>“Don’t you ever knock?” Bellamy sighed.</p><p>“Don’t you ever shave?” Miller quipped earning a eye roll from his long time friend.</p><p>Miller set the donuts on the coffee table next to Bellamy and sat himself in the chair across from him, “What’s on the agenda today boss? Are we helping more ladies with their marriage problems or are we looking for Clarke?” He asked taking a bite of donut.</p><p>“Funny.” Bellamy said taking a glazed donut.</p><p>“Bellamy, don’t you ever get tired of looking for that girl? I mean it has been 10 years..” Miller said.</p><p>“I’m well aware of what year it is, thanks.” Bellamy said ignoring his friend and typing the woman who sent the email some questions like, how long has she suspected him of cheating? Where does he work? What’s his normal routine and has he strayed from that pattern.</p><p>“Bellamy, i’m just saying, you can’t win every case you get.” Miller sighed.</p><p>“There’s nothing to win Miller, she’s not a prize, she’s a human being who’s missing, with a family who misses her.” Bellamy bit back looking at Miller with a frown.</p><p>“Don’t flip this on me, I know what’s it’s like to lose people Bellamy, I couldn’t save my dad from being killed after that robber broke into our house that night, I spent years trying to track down the bastards, but I realized that sometimes you just gotta let things go.” He said.</p><p>“And maybe that’s why their still out there.” Bellamy hissed.</p><p>Miller sighed realizing this conversation was going no where, “I just want you to have a life Bellamy, you know, go out, get a girlfriend, get married, have a couple kids, you know normal things that men in their 30’s have.” Miller said.</p><p>“Now you sound like my mom.” Bellamy said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Bro, all you do is work, look for Clarke, and then drink yourself to sleep every night, I mean look you even still have that weird drawing on the wall!” Miller argued motioning to the bird drawn in ink hanging up on the wall. The very first clue that Bellamy had gotten from Clarke.</p><p>A clue he still hasn’t figured out.</p><p>“It’s a clue.” Bellamy whispered.</p><p>“A clue of what Bellamy? Maybe the girl just liked birds!” Miller laughed in disbelief that his friend was this stubborn.</p><p>He sighed running a hand through his hair, “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Your a cop, shouldn’t you be I don’t know issuing some speeding tickets or something?” Bellamy asked.</p><p>“Your cute, But yeah I actually do gotta go, Governors nominees are hosting a event gala tonight and I've been selected for security detail.” Miller said.</p><p>“Just what this state needs, another Governor promising the world, and giving nothing.” Bellamy scoffed.</p><p>The past governor this state has had in the 10 years Clarke went missing was sketchy to say the least, His name was Thelonious Jaha, who was a very charismatic man, easily dodged questions, and smiled and waved on all the right occasions. He was sneaky, and the perfect person to cover up a conspiracy that Bellamy was more than hell bent on revealing.</p><p>Jaha’s term of 8 years was finally up and now a new election was supposed to be tomorrow to elect the new Governor.</p><p>“Yeah I don’t particularly like our politicians either, but its my job to protect and serve this state, so that’s what i’m going to do.” Miller shrugged.</p><p>“Which is why your the only cop I actually trust.” Bellamy smiled. He never questioned Miller’s morale, he had shown him time and time again that he actually cared about the citizens of this state, by helping him out on some of his own cases. He and Miller met in college and after explaining to him what he was majoring in, and why, Miller had vowed to help him out anyway he could because he was going to be a future CIA agent that helped get rid of dirty politicians and other evil deeds that were being sweeped up under the rug.</p><p>Miller winked at him and got up to turn on the TV.</p><p>Bellamy tried to continue messaging the woman in need of his help but the TV broadcasting coverage of the Governors gala event tonight was distracting, He was about to tell Miller to turn it off when he saw the candidates names flashing across the screen along with their pictures, he hadn’t really been paying attention to who the nominees were if he was quite honest, but there was one name that stood out the most, his picture displayed on the screen.</p><p>“Cage Wallace..” Bellamy said looking at the mans face on the screen.</p><p>He was trying to figure out why that name meant something to him.</p><p>“Oh yeah Cage Wallace, yeah he’s definitely going to win this election, every person I meet on the streets seem to love the guy.” He said nonchalantly.</p><p>Bellamy eyes lingered on the man’s photo and name, and suddenly his brain remembered something, something from years ago.</p><p>-</p><p>5 years ago</p><p>Bellamy had been sitting in the Hospitals waiting room for what seemed like hours upon hours, his hands sweaty and his legs bouncing up and down in a nervous pattern.</p><p>His mother had gotten sick and said she wasn’t feeling well, he asked her what she had eaten lately and she listed off a list of things, but none of it was any beef products. So he was kind of relieved that the mysterious food borne illness that made people go crazy wasn’t the thing ailing his mother.</p><p>But the doctor had come back and said that his mom appeared to be experiencing some hallucinations and his heart sunk to the ground.</p><p>The doctors were now monitoring her closely, and Bellamy was trying to figure out in his mind if this had anything to do with the conspiracy.</p><p>He was lost in his own thoughts when the double doors opened and a group of really professional looking doctors walked by, all seeming to form a circle around this one doctor in particular.</p><p>Bellamy put his head down trying to make it appear as if he was lost in his own thoughts, but he was fully listening to every word they said as they passed by.</p><p>“Cage don’t you think we should warn people?” One of the doctors asked.</p><p>“There’s nothing to warn about, plus we don’t want to incite a panic.” He replied.</p><p>“But Doctor Cage, if this goes viral-”</p><p>“It won’t, plus I made contact with WHO they said they already had that issue handled, we will just keep monitoring the patients we currently have.” He said in a very easy going matter, he seemed so self assured.</p><p>The other doctors nodded and separated back to whatever patients they had, while this Doctor Cage went into a room closing the door behind him.</p><p>Out of pure curiosity Bellamy got up and looked at the name on the door.</p><p>Dr. Cage Wallace - Dean of Medicine</p><p>Bellamy marked that name down in his little notebook that he always carried with him, when he thinks he might’ve found things that connect to where Clarke might’ve gone.</p><p>And as far as he’s concerned, he had just hit the jackpot, this man was definitely involved in this conspiracy, and he was going to find out how.</p><p>-</p><p>Bellamy’s eyes widened, “A doctors running for Governor?” he questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, said that he wanted to help people in a different way.” Miller shrugged.</p><p>Bellamy shook his head, “Miller this is the same man I told you I saw in the hospital that time, that shady Dean of Medicine down at Mt. Weather Hospital.” He said.</p><p>Miller eyebrows raised, “Cage Wallace?”</p><p>Bellamy nodded quickly going over to his notebook to see what he had written down about Cage Wallace, he remembers he found out quite a bit of information on him, nothing though that he thought was critical to his theory. He looks over what he had written down years ago and sees that he wrote down where Cage went to college and suddenly something clicked.</p><p>“What?” Miller asked as he watched his friend run into his bedroom and come back with a girly looking notebook.</p><p>“What’s that?” Miller asked.</p><p>“Clarke’s diary, her mom gave it to me years ago.” Bellamy explained.</p><p>“Really you got the woman’s diary.” Miller laughed in surprise.</p><p>Bellamy just ignored him and flipped through the pages when he read one diary entry about how her dad wanted her to get into Ark Academy, it was the most prestigious college their was, and her dad had been there to study medicine and public relations.</p><p>“Ark Academy..” Bellamy whispered hurrying to his laptop and googling Cage Wallace’s name, he clicked the link that held his bio and his heart almost lurched out his chest when he saw what college he went too.</p><p>“No way..” Bellamy said stunned.</p><p>“What is it? What’s going on Bell?” Miller asked looking at the screen trying to figure out what was making Bellamy look like he has just seen a ghost.</p><p>“He went to Ark Academy Miller, the same college Clarke’s dad went too!” Bellamy shouted.</p><p>“Ok and?” Miller said.</p><p>“Which means they might’ve known each other!” Bellamy yelled.</p><p>“And?” Miller asked again.</p><p>“Meaning Jake Griffin and Cage Wallace might have also crossed paths together, he obviously knows something about this conspiracy just like Clarke’s dad knew!” He stressed.</p><p>“Bellamy even if that’s true, you still have no way of proving that they knew each other I mean your going to need a better sign than that.” Miller laughed.</p><p>As if on cue the nail holding Clarke’s mysterious drawing came out the wall causing the picture to break.</p><p>“Damn.” Bellamy hissed picking up the picture trying not to cut himself on the glass.</p><p>“I’ll get a broom.” Miller said getting up off the couch.</p><p>Bellamy carefully took the picture out the broken frame and took his time really observing it.</p><p>““It’s weird..she doesn’t usually draw in ink pen.”  Abby’s voice entered his mind as he stared at it harder than he probably ever had before.</p><p>He let himself think for a second.</p><p>A bird..</p><p>A bird in ink pen.</p><p>What does birds do?</p><p>Fly?</p><p>Sing?</p><p>No.</p><p>Birds soar.</p><p>Birds Bathes..?</p><p>Bird Bath…?</p><p>Bird in ink Pen…</p><p>Bird Pen..? </p><p>Birds nest?</p><p>Bird in Ink pen..</p><p>“What are you trying to tell me Clarke?” He whispered trying his hardest to connect ink pen and a bird.</p><p>“I got the broom.” Miller said interrupting his thoughts. “Woah you okay?” He asked looking at his friend who seemed to be giving himself a migraine.</p><p>“This bird was drawn in ink pen, she never draws in ink pen.” Bellamy said to his friend.</p><p>“Your not going to stop until you get this aren’t you?” Miller sighed looking at his friend who shook his head.</p><p>“Alright give me the picture.” Miller said, Bellamy handed him the picture and Miller observed it for a second.</p><p>“Okay so we have a bird.” Miller said.</p><p>“Yes.” Bellamy said.</p><p>“And she drew it in ink pen.” Miller said.</p><p>“Are you just pointing out the obvious?” Bellamy said annoyed.</p><p>“Okay so..what do you think she wanted to tell you?” He asked his friend.</p><p>“I think Bird might be a stand alone word..and the reason she drew it in pen might be the catalyst.” He said.</p><p>“Okay so if that’s the case..What are some other words for Pen that relates to a bird?” Miller asks.</p><p>“I don’t know Miller, Bird Pen doesn’t make any sense.” Bellamy sighed rubbing his forehead he was really starting to get a head ache.</p><p>“Pig Pen does.” Miller said suddenly.</p><p>“Pig Pen?” Bellamy questioned.</p><p>“Yeah you know the thing that holds the pigs?” He said.</p><p>“I know what a Pig Pen is Miller.” Bellamy scoffed, “What does that have to do with the drawing?”</p><p>“Well Pig Pen’s are another for of pen.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah but pen’s are just to hold animals in..Wait..Bird Pen..Birds aren’t held in pens..They’re held in-”</p><p>“Cages!” Miller eyes widened.</p><p>“Bird Cages!” Bellamy exclaimed and then his mouth dropped open, “Bird Cage-CAGE WALLACE!” Bellamy yelled at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Miller eyes widening, “You really think that’s the message, that Cage Wallace kidnapped Clarke!?”</p><p>Bellamy nodded, trying to keep the tears from forming in his eyes at the sudden revelation, “Yeah Miller, Because we looked through the blind.” Bellamy laughed at Millers confusion and just shook his head turning back to the TV screen of Cage Wallace.</p><p>“I got your message Clarke, and don’t worry, i’m coming for you.” He whispered looking at a very conflicted Miller. </p><p>“How’s that for a sign?” Bellamy laughed.</p><p>-</p><p>Hey guys wow this chapter turned out long!! But I hope you guys like it! We finally cracked Clarke’s secret message! But what’s going to transpire from this?? Stay tuned!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>